


Moving In

by sophanda (boobtude)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Old Timey AU, this was supposed to be 500 words how did it grow to 900, vague mentions of Alisha and Lailah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobtude/pseuds/sophanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing but Mikleo looking after his troubling best friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this took like a month to get done and its not even that long I have no excuses ٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و

Floorboards squeaked as a quiet pair of feet made their way down the hallway. ' _He said he was going to bed two hours ago_ ,' Mikleo thought, already expecting the sight waiting for him in the dimly lit room at the end of the hall.

Sorey was face down and fast asleep; leaning forward over a half-finished wicker basket on a rickety oak desk. Various supplies were littered around and the slight rise and fall of his chest was the only sign movement throughout the room.

The slighter of the two sighed and began picking up the whirlwind left behind by the sleeping figure. When it was a special or personal job like this one, Sorey, more often than not, got determined enough to finish the project before the next time his head hit a pillow. Mikleo had lost count of how many times he’d find Sorey curled up next to an oil lamp for warmth on the coldest winter nights, or the times he’d find him in little else than his shorts and socks in the summertime.

Mikleo knew this was a request from Alisha, the mayor's daughter from down the street, and that Sorey and she shared a close friendship. The last time she requested something- a simple woven basket for her aging grandmother - Sorey hadn't slept or eaten until Lailah found him when she came over the next day to deliver supplies. Mikleo cursed himself ten times over for choosing that day to help his neighbor deliver their farm's milk to the market.

Sorey had a tendency to forget his basic needs when left alone to finish a job, determined to see it through before he slept if his body would let him. His love for helping people outweighed his own desires most of the time, much to his friends’ worry. It put Mikleo's mind more at ease being in the same vicinity, being able to hear Sorey's stomach growling or his eyes begin to droop when the brunette lost track of time.

Mikleo sighed and removed the small knife from the chestnut haired teen’s grip; placing it on the edge of the desk. The ashen haired boy sat him upright and crouched in front of him to shift his childhood friend’s weight onto his back. He blew out the oil lamp before grabbing onto Sorey’s limb’s securely.

Sorey's head was buried in the crook of Mikleo's neck as soon as his body was settled, quietly inhaling the gentle scent of Andromeda.

"Were you even asleep just now?" Mikleo huffs quietly, carrying Sorey down the hall gently enough as to not disturb him if he was only moving around in his slumber.

"I was, until you came in," Sorey trailed off, voice slightly muffled by snowy tufts of hair, “but now that I’m up-"

“Not a chance,” Mikleo's tone left no room for argument. Tired laughter escaped Sorey as he resigned to his fate for the night. Convincing Mikleo otherwise of something concerning Sorey's health or safety was harder than getting a restless child to go to sleep at a reasonable hour. That wasn’t far off from Mikleo’s current struggles, honestly.

"You'll make everyone worried again if you don’t watch the window, you know," Mikleo yawned, sleepiness settling in now that he knew Sorey was finally letting himself get some well-deserved rest.

"That's why you stick around, right?" Sorey joked. The green-eyed teenager didn’t even need to see his face to know that Mikleo rolled his eyes in reply.

The door to Sorey's room creaked loudly as Mikleo nudged it open with his slippers. The lamp lit on the nightstand flickered dimly; lighting the room just enough so that the white-haired teen didn’t trip over the clothes strewn about.

"I'm beginning to wonder if I should just move into your spare room, at this point. I could make sure you eat and it would save me the walk over here". ' _Maybe if I bugged him about it daily he’d actually clean his room too_ ', Mikleo wondered idly as he let Sorey’s feet down on the floor carefully.

The brunette teetered before he made his way clumsily over to his small, very messily kept, dresser. "Don't take the spare room, just share mine," Sorey drowsed as he tried to dress down for bed without stumbling.

Mikleo paused at this, scrunching his face in thought – in the way that made Sorey’s stomach do back flips - while he considered the possibility.

"What about all of my things?"

"You make it sound like you have a lot," Sorey laughed quietly. Though Mikleo does like to collect books and trinkets, it pales in comparison to that of Sorey’s collection. Old artifacts, ancient tools, dusty books, Mikleo was almost positive Sorey had more of them than everyone else in town combined.

"Not as much as you but it's enough to worry about moving it," Mikleo watched as Sorey climbed under the bed's sheets and patted the spot beside him.

"The fact that you're considering it so seriously means a lot to me, Mikleo,” Sorey Beamed. “But come lie down and get some rest”.

"...I would, you idiot," Mikleo mumbled under his breath, Sorey only catching the last part. Sorey smiled and simply patted the empty bedspot once more, reiterating his thoughts from before.

Mikleo dressed down, pulled off his slippers easily and climbed in next to Sorey. He blew out the lamp quickly as he settled under the cocoon of sheets Sorey piled on the bed. The amber-haired boy wrapped his arms around Mikleo’s back and burrowed his face in the soft ivory hair once more. The smaller chuckled as Sorey's breathing evened out quickly; falling asleep not long after.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorey is a Weaver and Mikleo is his worried childhood friend that lives two blocks away but should really just move in at this point


End file.
